Wrong Thing to Say
by Amethyst no Megami
Summary: Wolf x Yuuri fic. In the spur of the moment, Yuuri says that his engagement with Wolfram is a mistake. Will he be able to fix things before he loses Wolfram forever? [COMPLETE]
1. Mistake

Warning: This story contains angst and yaoi (Boy to Boy Pairing) so don't read if you do not want to... You've been warned...!

Author's Notes: Hi guys... It's my fist time writing a Kyou Kara Maou Fanfic so please be kind!!! I really love 'Yuuri x Wolfram' and this story has been haunting me for weeks now... They may be a bit OOC but please bear with me. They need to be for the story to go the way I want...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters... Nope, don't own it... but I wish I did!!!

_Italicized_ are thoughts

"" Speech

Wrong Thing to Say

By Rurien

"Yuuri!!!" Wolfram shouted as he stormed around the castle looking for Yuuri. "Where are you?!"

_I'm going to kill you!_ He thought as he made his way to the garden.

Yuuri winced when he heard his fiancé's voice. Based from the tone of Wolfram's voice, he was extremely pissed. _Oh no... What did I do this time...? _Yuuri refrained from saying aloud as Wolfram arrived.

Conrad chuckled. "Yuuri, I guess your training will have to wait for a while."

Yuuri visibly flinched when Wolfram shouted at him. "YOU TRAITOR!!!" "—Wolfram wait." Yuuri tried to explain but to no avail. "HOW DARE YOU DANCE WITH ANOTHER! NOT ONLY THAT, A _WOMAN_!!!"

A few days ago, there was a party for a noble in which everyone was invited to. Wolfram was not able to make it due to his cold that day and out of courtesy to the woman who threw the party, Yuuri attended and danced with her. Wolfram had just heard about it and based from what he can see, he did not take the news about what his fiancé did very well.

_Is it too much to ask for Wolfram to stop being jealous all the time!? _Yuuri thought as he interrupted Wolfram. "It was her _Birthday_! I had to dance with her otherwise it would have been very impolite!"

Wolfram's anger increased by what Yuuri said. "Oh! So now you care more about being a gentleman than what _I_, your fiancé, FEELS!!!" he said as he glared at Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed. _I knew it. _He thought. Wolfram always gets pissed whenever he interacted with women. "It's not like that...! '–Conrad, help me out here!!!'" he pleaded but Conrad just laughed beside him.

"I'm sorry Yuuri '—haha' but your '—haha' on your own right now." He replied as he tried to stop laughing. "Now, I'll leave you two to your little lover's quarrel." He said as he went inside the castle. Yuuri blushed at what Conrad said and turned his attention back to Wolfram.

By now, Wolfram was red from anger. "Why are you always like this!!! After proposing to me, you go and flirt with women! If this is how you treat me, then you shouldn't have proposed in the first place!!!"

"Well, it's not my fault!" Yuuri shouted. "I didn't mean to! How was I supposed to know your customs where in I just ARRIVED!? If I knew then I would never have proposed to you!!!" Yuuri blurted out in the heat of the moment. But he instantly regretted saying those words.

The shock in Wolfram's eyes was unmistakable. He saw the anger in Wolfram's eyes disappear to be replaced with pain and hurt.

Wolfram looked down and whispered. "If that's how you feel then so be it..." The way he said it chilled Yuuri to the bones. It was so cold. Wolfram turned to leave but Yuuri stopped him.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's arm as he turned him around. "Wolfram, wait. I'm—" but his sentence died in his mouth. Wolfram pulled his hand away and walked towards the castle.

Wolfram's eyes shocked him. Yuuri was rooted on the ground. He watched as Wolfram entered into the castle. In Wolfram's eyes, there was no anger or hate in it. In fact...

There was no emotion...

His eyes were blank. It held nothing in it. As if Wolfram had no emotions at all...

His mind was pretty preoccupied that he didn't notice how much time passed. He was still out of it that he failed to see that Conrad was in front of him.

"Yuuri, what happened? Are you alright?" Conrad asked but Yuuri wasn't listening.

Wolfram's eyes still played in his mind. He couldn't get it out.

"What have I done..."

To Be Continued...

A/n: So, what do you think??? This story has a lot of Angst in it. Let me know how you feel about it but please don't be TOO mean!!! I'm new! Oh yeah!!! And Please be ever so kind and click the review button!!! Arigato gozaimashita!!!


	2. Decision

Warning: This story contains angst and yaoi (Boy to Boy Pairing) so don't read if you do not want to... You've been warned...!

Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter for you!!! WWWAAAHHH!!! I love you guys... Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I really appreciate it...! Hehehe, about the angst thing, I was thinking of the original version of the story but I changed it a bit. I didn't want to kill Conrad!!! Huhuhu... So, I changed it a LITTLE!!! I forgot to revise the AN... Hehehe...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters... Nope, don't own it... but I wish I did!!!

_Italicized_ are thoughts

"" Speech

Wrong Thing to Say

By Rurien

Yuuri lay in his bed as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He felt sorry for ignoring Conrad but his mind has not yet fully recovered. _What happened out there? _Yuuri thought. _Usually, he would just storm away when our conversation heats up. This time though, his words sounded final... _He stood up just as a maid entered his room.

"Heika, it's time for dinner." She said shyly. "Are you going down to eat or would you like me to bring the food up here?"

"No, I'll go eat with everyone else but thank you for your offer." He said as he smiled warmly at the maid. She visibly blushed and stuttered. "H-hai!!!"

Yuuri started to go downstairs. _He must have been in a bad mood that's all. _He assured himself as he got to the door of the dinning hall. _It's probably nothing. _Yuuri thought but he couldn't help feeling that he was lying to himself.

As soon as he entered, Yuuri noticed that the air in the dinning hall was uneasy. He looked in Wolfram's seat and discovered that he wasn't there. _What happened here...? _He thought as he took his seat. Cheri-sama seemed very sad while Gwendal seemed out of it. Both Conrad and Gunter looked very worried.

Yuuri glanced at Cheri-sama. Now that he looked carefully, she appeared to be near to tears. "What's wrong Cheri-sama?" He asked her. Cheri-sama looked at him and started to cry as she replied.

"I-it's W-wolf..." she sobbed. "I went t-to his room to a-ask him to c-come for dinner but he wasn't a-answering!!! He may have s-shouted at me a lot of t-times but he has n-never ignored me before...! This has never h-happened before!!!"

Yuuri felt guilty all of a sudden. He's sure that the reason for Wolfram's strange behavior is because of their fight but he was afraid of saying it aloud.

All of a sudden, Conrad spoke up."Wolfram has not come out of his room all this time ... Heika, did something happen when I left the two of you alone this morning?"

Yuuri couldn't think of an excuse that Conrad will believe. In the end, he gave up and told the truth. "We just had a fight, that's all..." he said as he intentionally left a few information from them.

Conrad was just about to reply when all of a sudden, the doors to the dinning hall opened. Everyone was shocked to see a slightly red-eyed Wolfram enter. Cheri instantly ran to his side and fussed over him.

"Wolf!!! What happened to you?!" She asked him. Wolfram replied with an apology. "I'm sorry mother. I was thinking about something important so I didn't answer the door. I didn't mean to ignore you."

But his reply surprised everyone. Not only did it sound fake but also, his voice sounded dead. Yuuri's worry further increased when he saw Wolfram's eyes. It wasn't blank anymore but he noticed that they lost their usual brilliance. All in all, Wolfram looked somewhat tired and exhausted.

Nobody spoke as the two took their seats. The air in the room was heavy as they ate. Yuuri sneaked glances in Wolfram's direction to see whether he was still mad at him but Wolfram didn't look at him.

Finally, Cheri-sama couldn't take it and decided to lighten the mood of the room. "Ah, Gunter. How was your day?" She spoke in her over cheery voice. Gunter, agreeing with her strategy, decided to play along with her. "It's fine. Anissina was doing some weird inventions in her room again," Gwendal flinched. —"but she didn't destroy the castle this time."

"Ah, that's good to hear...! Conrad what about you?" She asked. With this, the room seems to brighten up a bit. Conrad smiled and replied. "Everything's going as planned. There were a lot of new recruits today so I was pretty busy."

Cheri laughed. "I see... Today must have been a rough day for you. Gwendal, what about you?" she questioned as she looked at him. Gwendal visibly shuddered as he murmured, "It's better to leave her alone..." and "Getting out of harms way..."

Gunter laughed at this and asked, "Cheri-sama, what about you?" Cheri beamed and replied. "I was planning a ball for Yuuri and Wolfram's anniversary! It's almost been a year since they got engaged! They must ha—"

Cheri-sama was not even able to finish her words when Wolfram cut in. "There is no need for that..." He whispered. The air in the room suddenly became stuffy again. "As of this morning, my engagement with Yuuri _Heika_ is over..."

Their reactions were instantaneous. "What...?" Conrad said as he stood up from his chair in surprise. Cheri was dumbfounded and couldn't speak. Gwendal had a surprised look on his face and Gunter almost fell out of his chair. Wolfram walked out of the room without answering anything. Conrad followed after him. When everyone was back to their senses, all eyes turned to Yuuri. He remained silent the whole time. Inside, his mind couldn't compromise what Wolfram said.

_So this is what he meant when he said **so be it**... _Yuuri thought as he grimaced at those words. "Yuuri, are you sure this is okay...?" Cheri-sama said lightly as she looked sadly at him.

He didn't reply and got up to go. He silently walked away from the dinning hall. In turn, the others respected his privacy...

Author's Notes: I did it!!! I finished the next chapter! Thank you for all your reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU! I hope I also get some for this chapter! Wolfram DAISUKI!!! Well, look at your lower left corner and click the icon REVIEW! Next chapter is on Wolfram's side... YAY!!!


	3. Wrong Timing

Warning: This story contains angst and yaoi (Boy to Boy Pairing) so don't read if you do not want to... You've been warned...!

Author's Notes: Wahoo! I continued it so DON'T KILL ME...! PLEASE!!! Hahahaha, I'm nearing my favorite part!!! Can't wait to write it!!! Oh, and sorry for not focusing on Gunter, Cheri, Gwendal and Anissina in this fanfic. They have very little roles in it... Sorry...!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters... Nope, don't own it... but I wish I did!!!

_Italicized_ are thoughts

"" Speech

Wrong Thing to Say

By Rurien

Wolfram was in a hurry to get back to his room. His mind and body was beyond exhausted. He didn't want to think about what happened right now. All he wanted was to rest but it seems that his wish was not to be granted. Conrad caught up to him and barely stopped him from entering his room.

"Wolfram, what happened?" Inquired Conrad as he pushed Wolfram's door wider to stop it from closing. Wolfram sighed. "Nothing..."

Conrad pushed on. "I don't believe you. You two may have fought a lot but never this serious. Now, tell me what _really_ happened?"

Wolfram didn't look him in the eye. His knuckles were white from anger. "I said it was nothing...! Stop bothering me!"

Conrad grew angry at his reply. "What do you mean _Nothing_!? This is serious! Do you know what you've just done...!" he said as he tried to control his temper.

Wolfram looked straight into his eyes. "I was holding on to something that was never meant to be mine... It was selfish of me to claim him when he wanted to be free... So, I released him. He is now free to choose who he loves. He no longer has to worry about me. Yuuri heika can be happy."

Conrad grew silent at this. He released his hold on the door. Wolfram was closing it when Conrad spoke in a worried voice. "The question is, Will _you_ be happy with it?"

Silence followed after that. Wolfram was shocked by Conrad's words. His hands stopped for a moment before he regained his control and said, "Good night Sir Weller..." as he closed his door fully.

Wolfram sat beside his window as he thought about what Conrad said. _Is this really right...? _He thought._ No! I made the right choice! I was fooling myself before!_

He walked over to his bed and lay there. _Stupid Yuuri...! He always said that I get jealous easily! How can I not!? He disappears from us for a long time and when he gets back, he doesn't even greet me!_

Wolfram turned to his side and covered his eyes with his hands. _He doesn't know how I feel when he goes back to **his world**. How lonely I feel every time I go to his room to find it empty... _

Out of exhaustion, Wolfram fell asleep...

On the other side, Yuuri was sitting in his bed. _I should be happy, right...? Our engagement is over... I no longer have to marry Wolfram and he won't stick to me anymore... _He thought but he knew it was a lie... Pretty soon, Yuuri fell asleep wearing his formal clothes.

Even though Wolfram was like that, Yuuri still cared for him. He knew that things would not be the same anymore. The only problem was, Yuuri's pride was stopping him from admitting it. It prevented him to realize what he really felt for the blonde.

The news spread so fast around their world. The next day, almost everyone knew about Yuuri and Wolfram's break up. Most of the people sent their condolences.

Yuuri's day was extremely tiring. His friends kept on looking at him with a worried expression the whole day. Yuuri felt irritated at this. He kept on assuring them that he was okay. On his way back to his room, Conrad asked him for the nth time if he was okay. Yuuri couldn't control his anger anymore.

"I said I'm okay!!! Would you stop asking me!? It pisses me of!!! There is nothing wrong with me! I feel happy since he ended it! I can finally relax since he's not there to feel jealous anymore! Wolfram means NOTHING to ME!!!"

Conrad looked sadly at him and said. "Lying to yourself won't solve your problems Yuuri... I suggest that you stop this act and fix things while it's still early. If you let this prolong any longer, it might be too late and Wolfram may disappear from you for REAL..."

If Yuuri was affected by Conrad's words, he did not show it. He slowly walked away but stopped. "Who's to say he hasn't...?" he said it with much regret and went back to his room...

What they didn't know was that someone else heard their conversation. At least, some of it...

Wolfram entered his room silently. He didn't even bother to remove his sword on his waist. He couldn't stop his tears from falling. He knew that Yuuri didn't love him but he never knew that Yuuri thought _**that** _of him.

He was planning on talking to Yuuri when he accidentally over heard Yuuri and Conrad talking. He didn't hear much of their conversation but he heard what Yuuri said loud and clear.

...Wolfram means NOTHING to ME!!!...

He couldn't stop crying at those words. To think that he meant nothing to Yuuri and to hear it from Yuuri's mouth were two different things... The latter hurt a lot more than the first. Before, he still had a little hope that Yuuri felt something for him but that was now completely destroyed.

_I should just forget about him...I have no right to meddle in his affairs anymore... _Wolfram thought bitterly. Even though he said those things, his heart just won't cooperate.

_I can't see him for a while... I don't know what I'll say if I do..._ He was thinking of ways to avoid seeing Yuuri for the moment when his thoughts were interrupted.

Knock knock.

_Huh...? _He wondered as he looked at the time. It was already past one in the morning. _Everyone should be asleep... Who can it be...?_

He opened the door only to see that no one was at the other end. But before he realized what was happening, something struck his head. He pulled out his sword hazily and turned around to see an outline of a man.

He saw dull blonde hair. The man was smiling at him as he tried to figure out who it was. Realization hit Wolfram. He was surprised as he recognized the man.

_I-is that!? B-but it can't be...!_ He thought._ How did you!? The castle is guarded...! _He dropped his sword as his vision doubled. Thoughts were running in Wolfram's mind as he fought the darkness that was consuming him.

"Yuuri..."He whispered and then...

Oblivion...

Author's Notes: Finished!!! I finished the chapter!!! I really love Wolfram!!! The next chapter is one of my favorites. Poor Wolfram!!! I feel sorry for him in the next chapter... Mwahahahaha!!! Read and review!!! Please!!! By the way, I changed my settings so it accepts anonymous reviews!!!


	4. Confusion

Warning: This story contains angst and yaoi (Boy to Boy Pairing) so don't read if you do not want to... You've been warned...!

Author's Notes: I'm back!!! I'm so sorry that I'm late...! You gave me so many Reviews...! For the first time in my life, I feel loved...! YAY!!! Well, on to the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters... Nope, don't own it... but I wish I did!!!

_Italicized_ are thoughts

"" Speech

Wrong Thing to Say

By Rurien

_Wha—? Where am I...? _Wolfram thought as he slowly opened his eyes. _What happened? This is not my room... How did I—_

He was surprised to find himself in an unknown room. He felt sick and his body was heavy. He sat up but that took all his energy from him. _Where the hell am I? _He thought as he looked around the room.

"At last, you're awake. Slept well Prince?"

Wolfram was pulled away from his thoughts by the voice that spoke. He saw someone leaning by the door. "You." He said as he planned to get up but his body wouldn't move. He tried to search for a way out but found none.

"It's no use Wolfram. The walls of this whole room are made up of houseki so your movements are limited. There is no window and only one door to which only I have the key." The man said with a tone of glee. "You won't be able to escape..."

Wolfram looked at the man with eyes that are full of hatred and said. "Adelbert."

"Haha, no need to look so harsh. I'm not planning on killing you. On the contrary, my plans will surely benefit you." Adelbert said with a smirk. He walked towards wolfram and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Get away from me." Wolfram said. "Benefit me? Don't make me laugh...! The only thing you ever did was for my disadvantage."

Adelbert's expression changed to a one of malice. "That I don't deny but my plans will surely help you." He said as he placed his hands on Wolfram's cheek. "I know that you've been in pain because of Yuuri. You may hide it well but I can see through your facade. He is too blind to see your feelings for him. In turn, you just suffer from hiding your pain in front of others. I can help you out. I can ease that pain by removing the cause. Once Yuuri is gone, you'll be free. All you need to do is give me a hand in my plans..."

Wolfram gritted his teeth. He slapped Adelbert's hand away. "I don't need your help and I'd rather die than to give you mine."

Adelbert laughed. "You have no choice Prince! You'll help me even if it's against your choice! You will do as I say...!"

Wolfram prepared himself to fight but felt a strange prickling feeling all over his body. _What...?_ Adelbert smiled and answered his confusion. "I placed a special power in this room Wolfram. The houseki does not affect it. It brings out the darkness within a person and once he cannot handle it anymore, he will become my puppet. Little by little, my power will consume you and you, my prince, will help me out on your own."

Wolfram was shocked by this revelation. He wanted to move but a wave of tiredness engulfed him. Before he fell asleep, he said one thing. "Yuuri..."

Yuuri was walking to the conference room for the meeting when he spotted some soldiers running around. The soldiers stopped in front of him and saluted. "What happened?" he inquired.

_Something's wrong..._ He thought as the soldiers looked at each other and replied. "We found Prince Wolfram's room open Heika. When we went inside to look, he was nowhere in sight sir. Also, his sword was lying on the floor and we found a note beside it."

Yuuri felt dread surround him. He really had such an awful feeling that something's up. "Give me the note then you may go." He ordered the soldiers. The two gave it to him and left. He opened it and was dumbfounded by the contents.

_Yuuri Heika,_

_By the time you read this, I have already succeeded. Prince Wolfram is already in my possession. No matter what you do, you won't be able to find him or me. But worry not I won't kill him. Yet that is. Prince Wolfram will be a very good leverage for me._

_Heika, I give you a choice. Surrender your position and I'll free Wolfram or if you don't, you'll never see him again. It's your choice. I give you a week to think it over. If you choose to surrender, you will announce it to the whole Shin Makoku. I will surely hear it. So choose well, Yuuri Heika, because it will affect your life a whole lot._

_-Adelbert_

Yuuri ran to the conference room. He opened the door and dashed to place the note at the table. "Conrad!" he gasped. "W-wolfram..."

Conrad was startled but quickly recovered. He read the note and called for his horse. "Yuuri, I'm going to search the town just in case. Do NOT let this get out of the castle or else there will be a lot of trouble. I'll organize a search group to look in the other towns. I'll tell you if I find anything."

Yuuri nodded and sat on his chair. Gwendal went to look for clues in Wolfram's room with the sobbing Cheri-sama. Gunter thought of a cover for the incident. Yuuri was left to think of his decision.

It was already night when Conrad returned and he didn't look happy. _I guess he found nothing..._ Thought Yuuri as he got up on his chair.

"No clues at all." Said Conrad with a sigh. "What are you going to do...?"

Yuuri smiled sadly. "I've made my decision. The safety of the whole country is more important than my personal feelings. I will not submit to Adelbert's threats." He said with pain in his voice. Conrad looked at him with pity and said, "Okay Yuuri." then left.

_I'm sorry... _Thought Yuuri as he looked at the dark sky outside the window. He walked back to his room as the whole castle fell asleep.

_Wolfram..._

Houseki the stone that is used to create an anti-Mazoku barrier.

Shin Makoku Mazoku village

Author's Notes: Yay!!! I'm done! One of my favorite chapters is up next! Yahoo...! Well I'm going to torture (mind torture) Wolfram again...! I feel awful because of it... But I also LOVE to do it! Mwahahahahaha!!! Read and review minna!!!


	5. Dilemma

Warning: This story contains angst and yaoi (Boy to Boy Pairing) so don't read if you do not want to... You've been warned...!

Author's Notes: I'M SO SORRY!!! We had our finals this week so I'm late!!! Sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY!!! Well, I LOVE this chapter... Hehehe...! I think based on that you can guess what is written here... On with the show!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters... Nope, don't own it... but I wish I did!!!

-------------------------- are dreams

_Italicized_ are thoughts

**_Bold Italicized _**are "his other's" thoughts (Spoiler)

**Bold** are "his other's" speech

By the way, these two will also be a form of speaking in Wolfram's mind.

"" Speech

Wrong Thing to Say

By Rurien

It has already been a week since Wolfram's capture. Wolfram was lying in the bed still unconscious. If one didn't look closely, one might think that he is sleeping soundly. However, Wolfram was far from sleeping peacefully. He was having a strange dream. A dream that will cause his demise...

--------------------------------------

The whole place was engulfed with darkness. An exception is the little light at the end of the passage. Wolfram tried to get there but it seems that the light was only getting further and further away. He stopped for a while to look around the place. He couldn't see anything in here.

Wolfram was surprised when a figure appeared before him. The reason was not because of its sudden appearance but rather, who it was. Standing right in front of him was...himself.

_W-what the...? Who—_

_**Hello.**_

_Who are you?_

_**Isn't it obvious? I'm you... Or rather, I'm your other self that you've been trying to ignore... The other self that you've been suppressing. The one that you've been covering with lies...**_

The words were said with such wickedness that Wolfram involuntarily shuddered.

_What do you mean...? I don't remember lying to myself._

_**Oh...? You don't remember? You may speak and think the same but deep down inside, you feel differently. You believe that Yuuri will come for you. You think deep down that he feels something for you...!**_

_No! That's not true...!_

_**Really? Let's see about that...**_

Yuuri appeared out of nowhere smiling that goofy, lop-sided smile of his at Wolfram. "Wolf..." he said softly as he stood there grinning. Wolfram was so happy to see him that he forgot that he was speaking to his other self moments ago. He had missed Yuuri terribly for the past week.

"Yuuri!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the black haired boy. He exerted more effort in running when he saw that their distance was not improving but it seems that he was not getting nearer. Yuuri turned his back at Wolfram and started to walk away.

"No!!!" Wolfram shouted as Yuuri disappeared from his sight. He ran to the direction where Yuuri was but there wasn't anything there.

-------------------------------------------

Wolfram kept on having that recurring dream. His face was getting paler and paler as the days continued to go by. He hasn't woken up yet after three weeks.

-------------------------------------------

Wolfram stood silently as his dreams were continuously repeating. He didn't know that he was only dreaming. The part when Yuuri appeared kept replaying until...

_**Feeling sad? Hahaha, this proves what I was saying.**_

_You..._

Wolfram saw his look-a-like standing beside him but as soon as he tries anything on it, his replica disappears and comes back somewhere else...

What? I didn't do anything... It was you who thought of him. This is your mind Wolfram. Remember that...

Where is he!?

Yuuri? He's at his castle celebrating your disappearance! He doesn't care about you! He NEVER did! ADMIT IT!!!

LIAR!!!

You don't believe me? Then let me refresh your mind on what he thinks about you!!!

Different images of Yuuri appeared before Wolfram.

—Wah!!! Get away form me!—

—stop calling me a wimp!!! —

—Why don't you just break our engagement? —

—If I were ever going to get married, it would definitely be to a GIRL! —

­—Our engagement was a mistake! —

­­— Wolfram means NOTHING to ME!!!" —

STOP!!! Please stop it...!

Wolfram's eyes were shut and he was covering his ears. The images stopped. No sound was heard in the whole place. He sat at the corner shaking from head to toe.

Poor thing...

He doesn't care about me.

That's right...

Everyone else only liked me because I'm a Mazoku prince or for my looks. No one really cared about me. Not Yuuri. No one...

The figure came close to Wolfram and hugged him gently.

That's not true... I do. I care about you... I know you inside and out. I know all your pain and miseries. Your happiness and sadness. Only I really care for you...

You do?

Yes.

Only you understand me...

That's true. Now, take my hand. I will release you from your pain Wolfram. Just accept it and you'll be free...

Wolfram saw the outstretched hand and hesitantly took it. As soon as his hand touched the other, bright light engulfed the whole area...

--------------------------------------

Adelbert smiled to himself when he saw Wolfram slowly wake up.

"Let the games begin."

To be continued...

Author's notes: WAHOOO!!! I wrote it! I wrote it! I'm so happy!!! I'm nearing the conclusion. What will happen next? I can't wait to write it!!! Mwahahahahaha!!! Well, read and review so I'll have the will to continue!!!


	6. The Beginning

Warning: This story contains angst and yaoi (Boy to Boy Pairing) so don't read if you do not want to... You've been warned...!

Author's Notes: I'm back!!! I'm early this time!!! Mwahahaha!!! This chapter is Yuuri's side... AWWWW no Wolfram... JUST KIDDING!!! It's impossible for me NOT to put Wolf in the story!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!! Well, on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters... Nope, don't own it... but I wish I did!!!

_Italicized_ are thoughts

"" Speech

Wrong Thing to Say

By Rurien

It was already winter. Snow covered the whole country in white. A month has passed since the incident in _Shin Makoku_. The country has been in chaos since Wolfram's disappearance. It was a big blow to everyone, especially Yuuri, but he didn't show it to the people. He sent many troops to search for Wolfram but no one could find him or anything about Adelbert. He still remembered Adelbert's reaction to his decision...

_An explosion was heard in the middle of the city. When Yuuri and the others arrived there, they found only a message inscribed at the floor._

_I'm sure you'll _

_regret your decision when_

_the time comes..._

_It took two whole weeks to cover that whole on the ground up. _Yuuri thought as he sat quietly on his chair. He couldn't remove the nagging feeling on his chest. It felt as if he made a mistake. A mistake that will drag many others with it.

Yuuri sighed for the nth time. He wasn't listening to Gunter as the silver haired Mazoku blabbered on and on about recent happenings. _Where are you now Wolfram...?_

"HEIKA!!!"

Yuuri snapped out of his trance when he heard Gunter shout. "Huh? What were you saying again?" He asked as he tried to listen this time. Gunter looked at him furiously as he repeated what he was saying.

"As I said," he spoke with controlled irritation. "many cities have been attacked in the past few days. It's not normal to have that many destroyed in such a short span of time. Our men reported that the culprits have got a houjitsu-user with them. And what's more, many– "

"In other words," Yuuri interrupted. "what are you trying to say Gunter?"

Gunter was surprised by Yuuri's bold interference but he quickly recovered from it and said. "Alright Heika. I'll go straight to the point. We think that the attacks have something to do with Adelbert. Some of the people saw him in the scene. We think he is plotting something again."

As soon as Yuuri heard Adelbert's name, his blood started to boil again. _I'll never forgive him!_ He thought as he stood up from his seat. "Investigate the case thoroughly. I want to know any clues that he may have left behind. Any leads at all to where Wolfram is!"

Yuuri's determination astonished everyone. Gunter answered. "Hai!"

After a few days, it was proven that Adelbert was behind it all. He attacked another city again. In front of many witnesses, he announced that his next target was to be the Blood Pledge Castle. "Tell Yuuri Heika to get ready to fight my troops! We'll attack after a week! Tell him to be ready for my surprise!" With that, he left.

When Yuuri heard this, he ordered a meeting. "Gunter, we are going to prepare for battle! We have to be ready for whatever he plans for. Capture him no matter what the costs are! Be sure not to let him escape!!!"

The day has come for the inevitable war to break. The war that Yuuri has been trying to prevent since he first became the Maou. Yuuri's troops were ready and Adelbert arrived with his shortly after.

"Well well, it seems that we meet again Yuuri Heika." Adelbert taunted as Conrad stood beside Yuuri, ready to protect him in case Adelbert tried anything.

Yuuri was getting more and more furious. "Where's Wolfram!?"

Adelbert laughed. "You'll know soon enough!!! For now, you should worry about yourself. ATTACK!!!"

"Attack!!!"

The inevitable war began. Adelbert's troops fought with the kingdom's and many in a matter of seconds. Houjitsu-users against majitsu-users. Human against Mazoku. Gwendal used his earth powers to swallow and defeat as many enemies as possible. Gunter blew anyone who got near the kingdom. Many houjitsu-users targeted Yuuri but no one has yet to succeed in hurting him. Conrad attacked them swiftly before they could cause serious injuries to Yuuri.

Yuuri, for his part, fought as well. He may not have turned to the Maou but he still fought well with his sword. He defended himself well enough and tied to defeat the enemy without killing them.

The war continued for a long time. By the time it subsided, Yuuri's side was winning. Many of Adelbert's troops have retreated but he was still not giving up. He was standing in the middle of all the chaos unhurt. Yuuri looked at him and realized something.

_He's smiling! _Thought Yuuri. _The bastard is smiling...!_

Adelbert looked at Yuuri and spoke with amusement in his voice. "I think that this is enough warm up for you. It's time to show my surprise..."

Gunter gathered wind in his hand as he shouted. "You won't have time to show it!!!" Adelbert didn't even move as Gunter fired the air blade at his direction.

Before the wind blade reached Adelbert, fire shot out of nowhere and engulfed it. Red hot flames that protected him like a shield.

A figure appeared behind Adelbert. It walked slowly towards him. It's image becoming clearer as it walked closer. Everyone froze when they saw whom it was. Yuuri was shocked as he guessed who was walking towards them. _It can't be..._

Blonde hair flew as the wind played with it.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he acknowledged who it was. There standing in front of them was Wolfram, his flames ready and with the deadliest looks in his eyes...

Author's Notes: Almost done!!! I love the next chappie! Wolfram daisuki! I shudder to remember what I plan to do with him... Well, read and review so I'll continue!!! Ja ne!!!


	7. Realization

Warning: This story contains angst and yaoi (Boy to Boy Pairing) so don't read if you do not want to... You've been warned...!

Author's Notes: Yo!!! I'm back... To answer your questions, this story will end in a couple of chapters unless another idea pop in my head and I add it to make it three chappies!!! Hahahaha, I love everyone who reviewed!!! Arigato gozaimasu minna!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters... Nope, don't own it... but I wish I did!!!

**_Bold Italicized _**are the tampered thoughts set by the control device.

_Italicized_ are thoughts

"" Speech

Wrong Thing to Say

By Rurien

"Wolfram...?"

Yuuri stood shocked. Wolfram, whom disappeared for the past two months, was standing before him now. _Wait. Something's not right here. He looks...different._

Yuuri looked at Wolfram closely to see his murderous eyes aimed at...him. "Wolfram, what's wrong? Where have you been?"

"Oh, hello Yuuri." said Wolfram with a smile that contradicts the emotion in his eyes. "I'm home..."

Everyone was silent. Yuuri was about to speak when Conrad moved in front of him in a protective stance. "Yuuri stand back. That's not the usual Wolfram." He said as he positioned himself to defend...or attack. The others were on Yuuri's side as well preparing for the worst.

Wolfram smirked as he shot the flames in his hands at Yuuri's direction but Gwendal created a shield with his earth abilities. Yuuri was taken aback by what Wolfram did. "What the...?"

"Well, at least one of you noticed." Adelbert said with a smirk as he walked beside Wolfram. Yuuri, finally getting back to his senses, moved away from Conrad's defense and asked. "What did you do to him!?"

Adelbert laughed. "I? What did **I **do? Yuuri Heika, it's not what I did... It's what YOU did. You did something that opened an opportunity for me."

Bewildered, Yuuri replied. "I never did anything of the sort!"

"Oh really? As I have heard, you hurt him countless times." Adelbert was satisfied by Yuuri's surprised reaction to his words. "Although, you never realize it. You have treated your ex-**fiancé **very badly. You've been hurting him all this time."

"B-but—"

"Tsk tsk tsk, no excuses Yuuri." Added Adelbert. "You hurt him more with your words when the two of you had a fight two months ago. He was breaking by then and that was my chance. I took him by force and **AGAIN** you did another irreparable mistake."

This surprised Yuuri. _How could I have hurt him again where in I didn't even see him!?_ "W-what do you mean? I didn't do anything to him!"

"Exactly." Adelbert said with an eerie expression. "By doing nothing, you hurt him more. And the more you hurt him, the easier it was to get him. By mere words, he was convinced that you really thought so little of him. Isn't that right Wolf?"

"Right." Said Wolfram with such cold voice. "And now Yuuri, it's time for you to pay! If you really think so little of me, then the same goes for what I think of you. Fight with all of your strength Yuuri 'cause you're gonna die by the end of this battle!"

With that said, Wolfram launched another fireball at Yuuri. This time, it was Gunter who blocked it. Wolfram grew angry with this. "Don't bother us! This is our fight!"

_He needs to pay!_

_**Don't let the others bother you!**_

_Okay._

"No!!!" countered Gunter. "If Heika gets hurt then I won't forgive myself. Wolfram, snap out of it!"

Wolfram ignored what Gunter said and continued attacking but to no avail. The others smothered each attack he sent before it even reached a foot near Yuuri. Wolfram was getting impatient by now. "I said stop meddling!!!"

_He has to die!_

_**He hurt you so you have the right to kill him...!**_

"No, we won't!" said Gunter as he blocked another one of Wolfram's flames.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to fix that." Said Adelbert as he started to cast something. Before anyone realized what was happening, he threw a big piece of _houseki_. The _houseki_ shattered and created a barrier around everyone except for himself, Wolfram and Yuuri.

"What the hell!?" Gunter said as he felt weak suddenly. Gwendal was also stating to feel the effects of the _houseki_ and fell on one knee. Conrad tried to break the barrier with his sword but nothing happened.

"I created a barrier so that you wouldn't interfere." Adelbert said with a laugh. He saw Conrad trying to break it. "That particular _houseki _is different from the others. It only affects anyone inside the barrier it creates. The only thing that can break the barrier is a very strong magic blast but none of you will be able to cast it and manpower will do nothing to disable it! Now finish him Wolf."

Wolfram nodded and resumed to firing at Yuuri. Yuuri tried to dodge the flames but he couldn't dodge them all. "Wolfram! Stop it!" said Yuuri as he evaded another fireball.

_Kill him._

_**Right. Do it for me...**_

"Why should I?" barked Wolfram as he fired stronger flames which hit Yuuri's arm a bit.

"You know I care for you! Why would I be devastated when you disappeared if I didn't!?" Yuuri shouted as he escaped a near burn on his face. Wolfram's attack only grew stronger at Yuuri's words. "Hmm, so the words 'He means NOTHING to me' now means that you care?"

_He doesn't care... He never did._

_**Only I do... Remember that.**_

_Right._

Yuuri was stunned. He didn't know that Wolfram had heard him. "You heard...?"

Wolfram laughed at those words. "I heard? Of course I did, otherwise I wouldn't know about that, now would I?"

Yuuri took a step back at Wolfram's venomous tone of voice. "I'm sorry, Wolfram. I wasn't thinking at that time. That was the wrong thing to say. I didn't—" But before he could finish, Wolfram butted in. "Enough talk! It's time for you to die...!"

_**Don't let him hurt you again.**_

_Right. He won't be able to hurt me again..._

Wolfram shot one strong flame lion at Yuuri. Yuuri tried but he wasn't able to fully evade it. "Aaaarrggghhh!!!"

"YUURI!" shouted Conrad along with the others as they saw what happened.

Wolfram smiled at this. "Seeing you suffering like this makes me feel a LOT better Yuuri." He prepared another attack at Yuuri as the ebony haired boy tried to stand.

_A lot better._

_**Kill him! He's the cause of all your sufferings...!**_

Yuuri was listening to Wolfram intently. He looked up at Wolfram as smiled softly. "Then if that's the case then I won't dodge. If it helps you ease the pain then I won't evade."

Wolfram grinned at this. "Then die in my flames!" with that, he sent a huge flame at Yuuri's direction. _I know you'll move you wimp._

What happened next stunned Wolfram. Yuuri's pain-filled shout was all he heard. He stood rooted at his spot as Yuuri barely stood in front of him. He voiced out the first thing that came into his mind. "But...why?"

_Why would he do that...?_

_**No! He doesn't care...! He DOESN'T!!!**_

Yuuri looked straight at him as he answered. "It's because I said I won't move. That I would take the hit. I said that I'd ease your pain."

"WHY!?" Wolfram said, eyes unfocused. "WHY would you do that for me...?"

_You don't care about me..._

_**That's right! He doesn't. Only I do!**_

"It's because..." Yuuri said catching the blonde haired boy's attention. "I did that because... you may never believe me but I do care for you... I really do. I was so worried about you this past two months about you that I easily get sidetracked with my responsibilities. I never forgave myself for hurting you Wolfram."

Wolfram stood there holding his head, with wide eyes filled with confusion, shock and anger. "Why do you care about me so much...?"

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram a way he's never seen before. "Wolfram... The reason is because I love you."

Wolfram was shocked by this revelation.

_He... love me? Yuuri loves me...?_

_**No!!! He's just saying that to trick you...! Don't believe him!**_

"I realized that for a while and I freaked at first. I wasn't used to feeling it." Yuuri walked closer to Wolfram who was now looking at him with bewildered eyes. "I have never loved someone this way before. Also, I don't know how you feel about me. Because of those things I kept on saying the opposite of what I thought... I kept on saying the wrong thing."

_**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_

Wolfram snapped out of Adelbert's hypnosis. His eyes widened as he realized what he did to Yuuri. Tears streamed down Wolfram's face as he ran straight to Yuuri and hugged him tightly. "Yuuri, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...! I-I didn't mean to...! I-I never—"

Yuuri put his fingers in Wolfram's lips, silencing him and hugged him back. "Sshhh... It's okay now. You're alright now."

They stayed like that for a while. Wolfram sobbing and Yuuri gently stroking his hair as he whispered consoling words to Wolfram. Conrad and the others smiled at the scene and felt happiness for the two couple.

Finally, the two broke apart. Wolfram blushed and started calling Yuuri a wimp as he broke the _houseki _that enclosed Conrad and the others and Yuuri smiled his lop-sided smile at Wolfram.

Forgotten at the back, Adelbert stood silently as he looked at the scene. _So the prince was able to break my spell. Well, there's still plan B._

He gathered energy at his palm that glowed to a poisonous purple. _This is_ _goodbye Yuuri Heika... _He took his aim at the smiling boy and released the energy ball in his hand.

Wolfram saw Adelbert fire the energy ball at Yuuri. The_ maou_ didn't seem to notice as it came closer to him. Without thinking, he pushed Yuuri out of the way as the energy ball was about to hit him. But Wolfram was not fast enough to evade the loose ball. Yuuri watched helplessly as the energy ball hit Wolfram.

"WOLFRAM!!!"

Yuuri watched the scene play in front of his eyes. Wolfram lay on the floor, blood pooling around him. Yuuri ran to his side and held him protectively. "Wolfram...!"

"Y-Yuuri..."

"Hush, don't speak." Yuuri spoke with an edge of panic in his voice. His eyes started to sting as he felt blood cover his hands that were holding Wolfram._ The wound won't stop bleeding!_

Wolfram tried to sit but it hurts to do so. Yuuri panicked as he felt this. "Don't move! You'll only loose more blood. You'll be alright... Once we get a doctor for you, you'll be back to normal...!"

Conrad ran to Yuuri's side. "I'll go get the paramedics..." With that, he rushed to get a doctor, Gwendal following after him. Gunter was fighting Adelbert, trying to keep him from running away.

"Y-Yuuri, I n-need...to tell you s-something..." Wolfram whispered as he tried to ignore the pain he felt. "I w-wanted you...to know for a l-long time now..."

"Don't speak. You need to conserve your energy." Yuuri said with a painful voice. Wolfram smiled at him and said, "Yuuri, I w-wanted... to t-tell you that I love...you." with that said, Wolfram slowly closed his eyes.

"N-no!!! Don't fall asleep! Wolfram, open your eyes!!!" Yuuri whispered softly as tears cascaded down his eyes. Yuuri's world seemed to have crashed as Wolfram's body grew limp at his embrace. "No... No...! No! Nnooo!!! NNNOOOO!!!!!"

"WOLFRAM!!!"

Author's Notes: WAH!!! Cliffie! Yay! I finished this chappie!!! One more chapter to go! Yahoo! What will happen next? Will this be a sad ending???? Find out in the next, the LAST chapter!!! Well read and review so I'll continue!!!


	8. Can't Live Without You

Warning: This story contains angst and yaoi (Boy to Boy Pairing) so don't read if you do not want to... You've been warned...!

Author's Notes: Hey!!! I'm here for the last chappie!!! Huhuhu... I'm so sad yet so happy to finish this...! Special Author's Notes at the end!!! YAY!!! What will happen in this chappie??? Find out!!! On to the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters... Nope, don't own it... but I wish I did!!!

**_Bold italicized _**are... You'll see!!!

_Italicized_ are thoughts

"" Speech

Wrong Thing to Say

By Rurien

Everyone was silent.

"Yuuri, the doctor's here!!!" Conrad said as he and Gwendal arrived with the paramedics. They looked in Yuuri's direction and realized that it was already too late. Gwendal looked away with a painful expression on his face. Conrad fell on his knees. Tears threatened to fall in his eyes as he whispered softly. "Yuuri... I'm sorry."

Gunter walked closer to Yuuri in order to comfort him but was stopped by Gwendal. Gwendal shook his head as if to say no. Gunter lowered his head. "Heika..."

"Damn. I missed." Adelbert suddenly said, attracting everyone's attention. They turned to him, ready to fight. Gunter looked at him with anger in his eyes. "You...! You bastard!!! I'm gonna kill you!"

Gunter was about to attack when Yuuri caught his attention. All eyes were on him as Yuuri laid Wolfram's body gently on the floor. He stood up silently with his face lowered. Nobody could see Yuuri's expression since his hair was covering his eyes.

"I won't forgive you..." Yuuri whispered as he walked towards Adelbert. Suddenly, dark clouds started to gather rapidly. _Shin Makoku _was completely covered in darkness. Lightning struck several times as water surrounded Yuuri. Nobody was able to move as they saw Yuuri's eyes. Those eyes held fury and agony mixed together...

But what surprised everyone the most was that Yuuri was controlling his powers without reverting to the _maou_. His pain was so great that he was able to tap into his powers without changing.

"What's happening...?" Gunter asked as he readied himself to create a shield. He looked at Gwendal for answers but found none. It was Conrad who answered him. "Yuuri is loosing control...! His actions are being controlled by his feelings. Everyone!!! Try to protect as many as you can! Soldiers, get away from here!"

As those words left Conrad's mouth, Yuuri shot several water dragons at Adelbert. The blonde was able to evade it and proceeded to counter-attack. Loose powers were everywhere. Gwendal and Gunter were creating barriers to protect as many as they can while other soldiers escaped from the battle area. _Wolfram!!!_ Conrad remembered. He was about to go get Wolfram's body when he was surprised to see it being protected by a water barrier. _Yuuri's protecting him...?_

"I guess even though Yuuri's mind is concentrated on killing Adelbert, he still unconsciously protects Wolfram..." whispered Conrad with a sad expression. _I just didn't want them to end up like this..._

Yuuri continued his attacks and was gaining the upper hand. _Damn. _Thought Adelbert as a water dragon hit him. He had no way to win against Yuuri's full power. All his attacks met a water dragon half way to its target. _I can't even harm him...! Then, I have no choice but to gamble on this!!!_

Adelbert gathered all his powers in one shot and released it. Yuuri did the same and the two powers met in an incredible smash. The two powers cancelled each other and Adelbert created a sword out of his powers. Yuuri did the same and both fought at an incredible speed that nobody could follow their movements. No one saw what happened exactly but was surprised at the end when they saw Yuuri holding a water sword near Adelbert's throat.

"Kill me." Adelbert said with his eyes mocking Yuuri. Yuuri removed the sword from Adelbert's throat and slowly walked away. Adelbert laughed at this. "HA! You can't even kill the person who destroyed your life! How pathetic...!"

Yuuri turned to face him with a defiant look. "No Adelbert. YOU'RE the pathetic one...not me. _I_ will not submerge myself as low as _you _have. You're not worthy enough for me to actually become a killer, just for revenge. And besides, there are things more horrible than death."

Yuuri walked away from Adelbert as Conrad and company arrested the latter. He returned to Wolfram's side and held the other closely to himself. Yuuri began to glow as tears started to fall from his eyes again. "Wolfram, come back to me. Please... I can't live without you, Wolfram. Come back... Don't leave me...!"

On another place, Wolfram was walking in a large field full of flowers. The whole scenery was beautiful and can quickly catch ones interest. He looked around and discovered that he was the only one there. The whole place was empty except for him. He continued to walk as questions filled his head. Questions that he knew not the answers to...

_Where am I?_

_Is this where I'll spend the rest of my time in?_

_Well, at least it's lovely..._

_**Are you really satisfied staying here...?**_

_Who's there?_

_**I am myself. That is all I can tell you... Now answer me. Are you really satisfied staying here...?**_

_It's fine. I like it here._

_**Here? Here where you are alone?**_

_At least there's no war here... There's no suffering..._

_**However young one, there is also no love here. No happiness. Just emptiness...**_

_No one wants me back there... No one._

_**Oh, but you're wrong my young child. You're wrong. 'HE' wants you back... He's waiting for you.**_

_That's not true..._

_**Yes, it is young one. It is. Can't you hear it...? He's been calling you all this time...**_

— "Wolfram, come back to me. Please... I can't live without you, Wolfram. Come back.... Don't leave me...!" —

_He... wants me back? Yuuri wants me back...?_

_**That's right... He does. Now, why don't you go back to him little one?**_

_But... How?_

_**That's easy. For you see, it's not yet your time... If you chose to stay, I would have taken you... But you choose to return to him. So I'll allow you to go back...**_

"Wolfram..."

"I... won't leave... you, you wimp." Wolfram said softly as he wrapped his arms gently at Yuuri. Surprise covered Yuuri as he heard this. Everyone was shocked as Wolfram moved. He looked at Wolfram to see the other smiling gently at him. "Wolfram, you're back...?"

"Yes, I came back. Who will watch out for you if I'm gone...?" Wolfram said with a bit of arrogance in his voice. Yuuri smiled and hugged Wolfram as he replied. "That's right... So don't ever die on me again, alright?"

"Okay." Promised Wolfram as they to stood up. Everyone smiled at the two as Wolfram tried to reject Yuuri's offer on helping him stand since he kept on tumbling. "I said I'm fine Yuuri!" as he said this, he almost fell if Yuuri didn't catch him. Wolfram blushed furiously as he admitted defeat and finally took Yuuri's help.

A few days have passed since the whole incident has happened. Adlebert was sentenced to a life in a _Mazoku_ prison. Everyone was currently at Cheri's return party. Gunter was back to daydreaming about Yuuri, Gwendal to escaping Anissina, and Conrad making sure nothing bad happens. Yuuri and Wolfram was back to their old habits and were currently fighting again...

"Come on Wolfram! I didn't mean to pour my drink on you...! It was an accident!!!" Yuuri shouted as Wolfram continued not to believe him. "I didn't mean to! Honest...!"

"Hmmph!!! You liar! That was intentional! You wanted me to be embarassed in front of everyone...! Stop denying it you wimp!" Retorted Wolfram as he pointed his finger at Yuuri accusingly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me a wimp!" Yuuri replied hotly. "I am telling the truth Wolfram!!! I was drinking when somebody bumped on me and I spilled my drink on you!"

"You SEE! You admit to pouring it on me—"

"ACCIDENTALLY! Stop twisting my words!!!" countered Yuuri. He couldn't control his anger anymore. He was starting to get really pissed...

"No. THAT was intentional!!!" Wolfram contradicted. Wolfram noticed Yuuri's raised hand and winced as he saw it come down to his left cheek...

But Yuuri's hand stopped before it hit his cheek. He looked at Yuuri to see the latter held a firm look in his face. "I will not make the same mistake twice..."

Wolfram looked away as he heard those words. _I see... So in the end, he doesn't want to be engaged to me. _He turned around and was about to walk away when a hand stopped him. He looked at Yuuri to see the other looking intensely at him. "Wait Wolfram."

"What?" He said with a sigh and faced Yuuri slowly. Yuuri let go of him when he knew that Wolfram won't run away. Yuuri replied with firmness in his voice. ""I don't think you understood my words Wolfram... What I meant is I didn't want to make the same mistake as to slap you on your left cheek and propose to you accidentally... That will make you think that I never meant it."

Wolfram was shocked at Yuuri's words. _What? So, does that mean that he...?_ He looked at Yuuri as realization dawned on him. Yuuri smiled gently at the blonde and slapped his hands gently at Wolfram's left cheek. "Wolfram, will you stay at my side forever and marry me...?"

Wolfram beamed happily and embraced Yuuri as he answered. "Yes... Yes I will Yuuri...!"

They stayed like that for a while until Yuuri cleared his throat. "Wolfram, I think it's time for us to go back to the party."

Wolfram nodded as they let go of each other. The two of them walked hand in hand back to the celebration. Everyone was happy to see the two finally back together after everything that has happened. Yuuri and Wolfram just smiled at each other as other people gave their wishes for the two's happiness.

_They have long searched for happiness and finally found it..._

_In each other._

The End

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who tuned in my fanfic!!! I hope you liked it all!!! I was planning on using the words '_Wolfram's eyes closed, never to open again...'_ on the last chapter when he died but that can't be since he came back to life, ne???!!! Hahahahaha...! Special mention to Celes-chan and Peruka-chan since those two were the ones who reviewed the most!!! Arigatou futaridomo(Thanks you two)!!! And for those who read my fanfic and didn't review, thanks for at least reading it!!! I will never forget those who reviewed in this fic and their names are saved in my computer forever!!! Love you all! Bye!!!


End file.
